


Nightwing

by TrikaLika



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrikaLika/pseuds/TrikaLika
Summary: "It was difficult to explain in words what exactly Damian was feeling. It was a kind of numbness combined with shock and disbelief. He felt the palms of his hands wet, as if he had left them submerged for too long and his mouth went dry like the desert.He was there in front of you. The man who was part of her dreams and nightmares, the one who had been the one and only owner of the hero cloaks she wore. There he was, his beloved father brother, Dick Grayson."
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Nightwing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people! I only did here at the beginning to warn you that this fanfic [ https://bleauktopus.tumblr.com/post/634663881766273024/dick-finds-damian-not-the-one-he-is-looking-for ] was inspired by this fanart, this artist is very talented and I highly recommend that you follow her on tumblr.
> 
> Comments and kudos are strongly appreciated and if you want to chat with me you can find me here [ https://babycatglimmer.tumblr.com ]

Nightwing hopped around Gotham's buildings in the shadows, patrolling the city hidden from the prying eyes of its inhabitants and especially from local watchmen.

Damian knew he was not welcome in Gotham, Batman and Red Hood were clear about it, but still when he felt very overwhelmed walking the dark streets of Gotham calmed him down. Perhaps it was because of the city's darkness, she hid the blood stains with her black veil and allowed the old Robin to feel light for a few minutes.

The watchman closed his eyes, letting Gotham's cold wind cover his face for a few seconds, letting his sins fly with the dust and leaves of the place. It was a beautiful moment of peace, until a flash was present in an alley close to him with the sound of something being thrown against trash cans. Damian opened his eyes instantly, jumping into the middle of the alley while drawing his katanas.

There was a figure hidden in the shadows, he was in the middle of garbage cans grunting in pain. Damian approached him slowly, prepared to cut anyone's throat.

"Identify yourself!" he ordered fiercely, seeing the mysterious man slowly rise from the ground amid the garbage cans. 

"Where am I?" murmured the man in a hoarse voice, causing Nightwing to make an angry growl. 

"You are in Gotham City, 20XX." Wing thought about not responding, but that voice was a little familiar and something deep in the back of his mind begged him to respond. 

"20- my god, I think I got lost in time. Oh, right, identify." The man said nervously, limping towards a lamppost in its dim light. His hair was dark as night, his skin seemed to have been kissed by the morning sun and he wore a uniform identical to Damian's were it not for the blue coloring that stood out on him.

It was difficult to explain in words what exactly Damian was feeling. It was a kind of numbness combined with shock and disbelief. He felt the palms of his hands wet, as if he had left them submerged for too long and his mouth went dry like the desert.

He was there in front of you. The man who was part of her dreams and nightmares, the one who had been the one and only owner of the hero cloaks she wore. There he was, his beloved ~~father~~ brother, Dick Grayson.

Damian tried to take a deep breath to calm himself, but the smell of cereal with strawberries was present leaving the teenager even more stunned. God, it was too painful.

"Are you alright?" Nightwing's voice made Damian tremble. He had forgotten how soft Dick's voice was, even when angry or confused, the man's voice managed to be comfortable and welcoming.

"Richard Grayson?" muttered Damian, staring at his brother's face. There was a cut on his right cheek, but he looked so alive that it didn't even matter.

"What ?! How do you know my real name?" he asked nervously, suspicious of the whole situation but also confused.

Damian's hands were shaking so badly that the swords fell from them making a loud noise as they hit the dirty floor. This was too much for him, seeing Richard was too much for Damian.

Damian's legs failed, causing the teenager to fall sitting on the floor. It was pathetic, Damian knew it was so, but all those feelings were so strong that they left the boy's body weak. Self-rage, unique happiness, painful sadness and fervent guilt. This was all too much for someone like him.

"You are hurt?" Richard was approaching Damian. The new Nightwing wanted to laugh at his brother, even though he was a complete stranger to him, the hero wanted to help him. Damian removed his mask, leaving it lying on the floor before pushing himself up on his brother.

Richard tensed, probably thinking it was some kind of attack, but he was surprised by Damian's tight hug.

Dick's heartbeat was funny, it was like a low harmonic song that always kept pace. It suited that man perfectly.

"God, I-I missed you so much Grayson ..." he whispered, letting tears that he didn't even know he was holding flow down his face.

Richard was in shock for the first few minutes, seeming to absorb the situation. Damian felt his brother's arms move, but he didn't care until a now bare hand gently touched his cheek causing him to step back a little to look at the older man's face. Richard's face was without his mask, letting his big celestial blue eyes meet Damian's greens. God, Damian didn't know how much he missed those eyes.

"Damian?" asked the man in a whisper. Promptly the youngest nodded, accidentally letting a sob come out of his pale lips.

"You ... I'm sorry ..." Damian's voice broke with each syllable, his heart was burning in an unhealthy mixture of guilt and happiness.

Dick looked confused, but instead of asking anything or walking away from Damian he took the youngest in a tight hug, causing the youngest to melt in his arms.

"Oh Little D, you have become such a handsome boy ..." he whispered in a loving tone, like a mother talking about her beloved son. This caused Damian to break, letting the loud sobs along with apologies come out of his mouth quickly. Dick didn't ask anything, he just hummed a Romani song and sometimes said "it's okay, I forgive you". Damian wanted to laugh at this last part, he didn't even know what the youngest was apologizing for but he still didn't think twice before forgiving him.

"II did so much bad Richard, you don't understand." he snapped, punching Grayson so lightly in the chest that he doubted the man had even felt it.

"It shouldn't be that bad, Dami, tell me." the calm that resided in his voice was so ... difficult to explain. He was kind as a mother but firm as a leader, it was hard not to do what he said.

So Damian told him everything, every detail about the things he had done even about Richard's accidental murder. He told about how his world was filled with darkness and that no one else could find light in the hell they lived in. The sentences came out broken, difficult to understand for those who were not used to it. The older man listened in silence, continuing the gentle touches on Damian.

When the current Nightwing stopped talking, a deep silence hung between them. Dick looked thoughtful, looking out into the void with a slight frown on his face.

"You are angry?" Damian whispered, not looking at Dick's face. The original robin laughed, placing his chin on Damian's head for support.

"Yes, but not with you. I'm mad at Bruce, Diana and Clark, since all this confusion happened because of them, but with you? No, I know that my murder was just an accident and that the things that came after were practically inevitable in view of who was training you. But it was all very enlightening, Damian, it was extremely brave of you to tell me all of this. " The sweetness and calmness in Dick's words made Damian shiver, as if part of the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders.

"Insightful?" he murmured slightly confused, sniffling a few times because of the tears that were still falling.

"Yes, the year you spoke of my death to me was two years ago. I'm in the wrong universe, I'm sorry for not being your real Dick sweetheart." he said with a guilty tone of voice.

He pulled away from Damian a little, breaking the tight embrace and staring into his eyes. Dick's right hand went to his brother's cheek, wiping away the tears that still fell on his face. The affection and pity on Richard's face did something inside Damian to squirm, but he just ignored it by letting his more childlike part be happy to see how much his brother looked.

"The uniform looked great on you and god! You are so tall, surely you will pass Jason soon. You have to eat well, to match your giant height." Dick said in a light tone, letting out a small but melodious laugh as he ran his fingers through Damian's hair and cheek. The younger one laughed in response, nodding slightly.

"You should have seen Brown's face when you saw that I was taller than her, it was hilarious." they were simple words, but they made Dick laugh a little loudly as if he could clearly imagine bringing a warm warmth to Damian's chest.

But, Damian knew that his happiness was never lasting. A batrang cut the side of his cheek, causing Damian to look back and see the figure of a man who was once his father moving in the shadows.

Batman snarled, looking at them with a mixture of confusion and hatred about to leap at them when Dick stood in front of Damian staring at the man's face.

"Hi, well, before an unnecessary fight happens I will say that I am from Earth 0. There was a confusion in our universe, and I ended up being accidentally sent here in view of the information I got from Damian I think I know which universe I am in. and I know that you can send me to my Earth. " cold, analytical and calm was a tone that was strange with Dick's heated figure, who seemed to carry a ray of sun inside him.

Batman mumbled something. Damian never had time to learn Bruce's grumbles, but Dick was there when this mania was born and he quickly understood his words. Richard snorted, giving a wry smile before turning to Damian with a more kind and gentle expression.

"You know my earth, anything come to visit me! My doors are always open for a little brother." she whispered to him, giving him a kiss on the forehead before walking away towards Bruce.

Damian watched Dick disappear beside his father into the shadows, feeling a sharp sting in his chest that begged him to run back into his real father's arms. He didn't follow, he just sat still smelling cereal and strawberries.

He would definitely visit Earth 0.


End file.
